


一趟普通的士弓车

by mouchashao



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouchashao/pseuds/mouchashao
Summary: 糖和有病各放一半的士弓补魔车。





	一趟普通的士弓车

没有任何一方愿意进行这种古怪的仪式。  
这是不用动脑都可以理解的事情。

卫宫士郎此时正赤裸上身垂着头正襟危坐地跪坐在榻榻米上，此情此景看上去怎么都可能会被路过的藤姐误以为是这个臭小子在对某个被酒后那什么的姑娘谢罪。  
——但如果真是那样，比起现在的情况反倒是令人松了一口气了。

卫宫士郎正在认真地思考发明「这种」魔术仪式的到底是怎样的大变态。  
而坐在他对面抱着手臂冷眼旁观的是、赤身裸体的他的从者。只不过手臂上缠着的绷带显得异常扎眼。

“你再继续扮演雕像的话我就要睡了。与其在这里浪费时间不如靠睡眠能多少恢复一点。”  
白发褐肤的英灵终于开口打破了沉默，并且当真毫不犹豫地扯过被子打算翻身躺下。  
“等、等等！那样不就没意义了吗！”卫宫士郎如梦初醒般地一个激灵凑过去抓住了英灵的肩膀，“我做、做就是了……！”

赤红的弓之英灵、Archer。真名乃是Emiya。是自己错误理想的悲惨尽头——这便是卫宫士郎的从者，最糟糕的圣杯战争组合。比起敌人，不如担心自己什么时候被这家伙割了脖子比较妥当。  
本来不具备真实肉身的英灵是没有必要依赖人类的医疗手段和睡眠以恢复精力的。只要有魔力支撑，灵基不至于破碎的话，无数次都可以再重新运转。  
“但非常遗憾我的Master是个无能的半吊子。”  
Archer丢出过如此的无情评价。啊、是啦、反正我就是魔力贫瘠……。  
——所以才、不得不依赖于这样的仪式。

卫宫士郎真的很想揪出哪位可能早已仙逝的魔术师大人，来质问他到底为什么非要以这种方式作为魔力传递的奠基，这不是故意为难人吗。  
上一次进行仪式是和Lancer的一场苦战之后。虽然是击退了爱尔兰的光之子，但是同时也导致了Archer的超负荷运转。——虽然据Archer所言，如果是优秀的Master，这点程度的消耗根本连餐后甜点都算不上。  
于是卫宫士郎询问了补充魔力的方法，而Archer也如实回答了。含有魔力的鲜血、或者是粘膜接触、以及，用最直接的方式连系魔术回路。  
也就是在那时Archer表露了自己的真名。现在想来，那大概是想让唯有“自己”不会去拯救的卫宫士郎知难而退吧。  
但不愿服输正是卫宫士郎的秉性。  
做吧。他抓住Archer的手腕这么说了。  
不要给我擅自放弃。

当然、那绝不是什么浪漫愉快的初体验。两个人都是第一次面对男人——更何况是自己，有一个甚至还是女孩子的手都没拉过的纯情高中生。状况几乎可以用惨烈来形容，差一线火星就会爆发为斗殴……卫宫士郎被压着打的那种。  
不过终于，在Archer纸上谈兵的教学之下，总算是勉强接上了回路维持到了现在。

卫宫士郎发觉Archer似乎并不在意自己被打败然后消失。或者说、他甚至多少盼望着回归英灵座。是为了终结这愚蠢的闹剧吗？少年不知道答案。

常理来说，被召唤至圣杯战争的从者都会有想要实现的愿望，正因为这个目的才会出借自己凌驾于人类之上的力量并且与魔术师合作。  
不过这个男人不同。纯粹作为抑止力的清道夫而被丢到这里，而唯一的奇迹就是与过去自己的相遇。  
这不是什么会令人感动的剧本。这奇迹的意义在于，他起码能够确保这世界的卫宫士郎不会和他走上相同的末路，而万无一失的方法便是由自己亲手杀死，说不定这样还能造成因果律的歪曲——但当然，Archer自己也明白这想法的不切实际。  
无意义的迁怒罢了。已脱离了时间与因果的英灵不可能不明白这一点。然而看到这个小鬼就总是无法遏制。

天真的想法令人厌恶。  
坚定的决心令人厌恶。  
无谓的善良令人厌恶。  
那火一样燃烧的头发和琥珀一样清澈的眼睛最令人厌恶。  
不过或许、是被那颜色所蛊惑吧。在那小鬼傻愣着面对Assassin的长刀的银光时、身体不由自主地就冲上去了。  
——然后落得了这样带着伤口狼狈逃回据点的惨状。

不管Archer如何口出恶言，但卫宫士郎执拗地坚持要给他疗伤和补充魔力。用脚趾想都可以猜到是出于那愚蠢至极的责任心吧。  
“是我害你受伤的。……这是我需要担负的责任。”  
果然。和预想的回答丝毫不差。料想到这一点的Archer几乎忍不住要翻白眼了。  
“这是我作为从者的失格，你不用介意。我应该以不会令自己受伤的方式打倒Assassin的。”  
所以你没必要去管一个失败的工具。这句话是Archer的潜台词。

“……不对。”  
不知道卫宫士郎是否听出了那层意思，他垂下眼睛握住Archer的手腕。白色的绷带在褐色的肌肤上显得有些扎眼，卫宫士郎的手指轻轻蹭着绷带的边缘。  
“……说实话、我还是不太清楚圣杯是什么东西。”  
听到这话的Archer皱了皱眉。  
“魔力之源啦、万能许愿机啦、这些我都一头雾水。我唯一。知道的是，如果是它的缘故造成了十年前的灾难，那么我就要去毁掉它。”  
英灵感觉握住手腕的力道紧了紧。  
“但是啊、最近我在想。……知道Archer的真名之后我就一直在想。如果它真的是万能的愿望机器，那么是不是能让你从那种结局中脱离出来呢？”  
“你——”  
Archer正要为这过于愚蠢的想法而发怒，卫宫士郎另一只手覆上来拍拍他的，像安抚炸毛的大型猫科动物一样。

“啊——果然生气了，我就知道。所以我早就打消这种想法了。毕竟这是你的事情，罔顾你意愿的事我是不会去做的。……所以、Archer，我想听听你的意见。破坏圣杯是正确的吗？”  
“……”弓兵沉默片刻之后开口，“我只能告诉你那绝对不是什么好东西。”  
“对吧？”卫宫士郎傻笑起来，“所以啊、虽然很任性，但是请你陪我到最后吧。你也知道我是个半吊子，凭我自己一个人走不到那里去。”  
月光投进琥珀色的眸子里。Archer下意识地避开了视线。  
“我没有理由支持你那幼稚的想法。”  
“但你救我了。”  
卫宫士郎没头没尾地回答，  
“所以我不是糟糕到毫无价值的御主吧。”

Archer保持了沉默。  
“你不反对的话我就当作默许了。”少年如此说，然后倾身凑近了英灵的嘴唇。

“……。”  
嘴唇触及到的是掌心的温度……和几乎能把脸颊捏碎的力道。英灵伸手捂住了卫宫士郎的嘴以示对这种行为的拒绝。  
“咕唔——！”卫宫士郎发出了意义不明的音节以表抗议，虽然搭配上被捏得变形的脸就显得格外有喜剧效果。  
弓兵察觉到自己露出了笑容，立刻板起脸来故作正经地咳嗽了一下稍稍松开了力道。  
“……除了接吻。其他的随便你。”  
“为什么啊——！”  
“被男人亲恶心死了。”  
“……明明更……的都做了吧！”  
“闭嘴蠢货。”

并非是抱持着什么接吻的期待之类的少女心，那太矫情了。况且成为英灵以前的记忆早就像被摔坏的拼图，是怀着怎么样的心情、吻过什么样的人，这些早已经是和这样貌以及姓名一同抛弃的东西了。  
不过这小鬼还处在对恋爱充满幻想的时期吧。这样看来的话，初吻对象是自己也太过可悲了。虽然并不是想要特地替他着想……但是关于这件事自己也确实有点难以接受。  
那不是“被需要”的。  
连接回路并不需要这样的多余行为，而多余的行为只会产生多余的感情而已。人类就是这样奇怪的生物，明明只是粘膜接触而已，但却会从这样的行为当中产生爱恋的错觉。  
是何等愚蠢。但英灵不同，无限的时间让他们有机会去思考和忘记情爱的含义。那是人类所无法理解的，是人类所无法干涉的，是人类所无法触及的，所以——  
……所以……

思路被轻微的疼痛感打断了。卫宫士郎看上去像一只撒娇的秋田犬——不知为何产生了这样的联想——埋在弓兵的身上啮咬着锁骨。橘红色的脑袋毛茸茸地蹭来蹭去，似乎是因为之前的提议没有被否决而感到开心，金橙色的眼睛如同黄宝石一般闪烁着明亮的光。Archer总觉得如果这个时候伸出手的话，会得到一只不假思索搭上来的狗爪子和猛烈摇晃的尾巴一条。不过如果单纯就别扭程度而言，可能更像猫一点吧。有点过于缠人的那种。

“住手。”  
弓兵抓住那头红发。但卫宫士郎就像没听见一样，执拗地亲吻刀刻一样突出的骨节，然后把嘴唇移到结实的胸肌挤压出的沟壑，在因为没有施力而显得柔软的肌肉之上造成暧昧的形变。

“……住手。”  
扯住头发的手揪得更紧了些。  
并不需要。没有必要。毫无意义。魔术仪式的唯一目的就是将作为养料的魔力交给从者以取得胜利，其他的一切都没有意义。

Archer从很早之前起就发觉卫宫士郎的可怕之处了。  
并不是魔术或者力量的层面。对于这个时期的卫宫士郎有几斤几两他再清楚不过。  
可怕的是那份不知道从何而来的执拗，几乎称得上冥顽不灵。不管身体变得有多破破烂烂、不管精神被摧毁多少次，就仅仅是执拗地靠近。目标是胜利也好、理想也好、……  
或者是『 』也好。

啊啊、那明明都是“卫宫士郎”无法靠近的东西。  
但即使如此、也伸手去触碰水中的月亮。

“……啊、……”  
Archer发出一声从咬紧的嘴唇的缝隙间泄漏出来的微弱喘息。  
“别、弄……”  
少年埋在男人的肩窝，他的手贴了上来。一只抵住胸肌的下缘，拇指和食指按揉被褐色的肌肤衬托成浅色的凸起；而另一只手按在英灵的后背，好像在思索着什么一样缓缓摩挲着山峰和沟壑一般冷硬的背肌线条。卫宫士郎突然感觉这就像是一块被用以试刀的岩石，各式各样的伤疤残酷地横亘其上。  
“……没什么好在意的。”仿佛是察觉了什么，英灵突兀地开口，“我几乎一个都不记得。而且成为英灵之后就不会有伤疤了。”  
——意即、那是，还活着的时候被如此对待的。  
卫宫士郎没有接话。只是执着地抚摸着，从蝴蝶骨到腰窝，速度慢得出奇，几乎让Archer感觉烦闷。

Archer在心里叹了一口气。其实他并非不清楚这份顽固不化。身为追逐着梦想却最终被理想抛弃的残缺英灵，他己身正是卫宫士郎的执念的代行之物。他比任何人都要明白这是卫宫士郎不可动摇的本性之一，因此才想要在这末路去将其摧毁。  
这感觉有些像长期处于黑暗中的人无法直视阳光那般，光是看着卫宫士郎的眼睛就像是像要被灼伤了。仅仅是微不足道的火星而已，却像是盛放了太阳的沼泽，诱使人沉进去、钢铁都能为之熔化。

乳头被含进温暖的口腔。本来不应是敏感带的地方却因为视觉上接收到的信息而使神经发麻乃至过敏。卫宫士郎埋在他胸口，像幼兽一般舔舐吸吮着绝对不会有什么东西出来的乳首。无意义的地方被笨拙到让人感觉粗鲁的方式吸啜，被牙齿轻轻啃咬，被用舌尖划过乳晕。  
而另一边也没有被冷落，少年的手捻揉着，虽然毫无章法但反而更让人觉得难堪。卫宫士郎的手是没有经历过战争的手。虽然因为握弓、家务、打工、锻炼之类等等的事情而附着着茧子，但相比起Archer那仍是稚嫩温暖的手；而这手指正抚触着英灵的身体。周围的肌肉也被一并抚摸，而卫宫士郎总有种掌心底下的不是胸肌而是乳房的错觉。  
Archer不禁开始腹诽这小鬼到底是从哪里学来的这些怪东西。还是说、莫非是幼崽本能？如果把自己当成母猫什么的还是现在就干掉好了吧。

“……你、要弄到什么时候。”Archer终于忍不住伸手按住卫宫士郎的脸。“别做没意义的事。快给我进入正题。”  
如果继续下去也许会开始动摇。  
如果继续下去、………。  
这是Archer所绝不能容忍的。尤其是在卫宫士郎的面前。

“啊、也、也是哦。”卫宫士郎如梦初醒一般慌慌张张地抬起头，没来得及吞进嘴里的唾液从乳头上扯出一根透明的丝线然后啪地断裂开来。  
唔唔、糟糕、太沉迷了吗……这样简直像个小孩子一样嘛。都是这家伙的错啦、谁叫他肌肉这么漂亮……  
——诶，漂亮？  
卫宫士郎在对脑海里蹦出来的这个形容词感到诧异的同时忍不住仔细看了看Archer。虽然这么说的话就显得像一个究极的自恋狂，但面对着这个跟这样的形容词绝不搭边的男人的时候确实是产生了这样的想法。肌肉的曲线很漂亮、褐色的皮肤很漂亮、带着战场风霜的脸的轮廓也很漂亮。和现在的自己不同、是会受女生欢迎的类型呢。虽然此前有感受到战斗时候的帅气，但要说容貌的话确实这样看待是第一次——  
“干什么。”  
Archer冷冰冰的声音打断了卫宫士郎的思考。  
“……啊、没……。”卫宫士郎讪讪地回答，又一次被逮到在走神的羞耻心把少年的脸染成通红，配合上那头红发简直像一颗大番茄。  
弓兵并非不知道卫宫士郎在想什么。——看那张蠢脸就能猜出个十之八九。而奇妙的是他并没有觉得恶心，也许是因为少年发亮的眼睛里的憧憬实在过于纯粹而让人没有办法去责备了。  
而偏偏这是最令人烦躁的部分。  
那光芒就像是卫宫士郎说到“理想”时的光芒一般。愚蠢。执着。无可救药。一往无前。  
即使那是错误的、已背叛的、残缺的理想——。

“……你到底从哪里学来这些玩意的？”  
看到少年早有准备一般拿出润滑剂时，Archer终于忍不住问出了口。  
“什么呀、你也不要太小看我了！”卫宫士郎一边拧开盖子一边嘟嘟囔囔地还嘴，“我好歹也是……有学习过的……”  
Archer开始感觉头痛了。这小鬼、为什么在圣杯战争之中还能有这样的闲心？！而且所谓的学习，用脚趾头想都知道绝对是什么不知道从哪里搞来的奇怪影片。  
“……卫宫士郎。你再不闭嘴专注手头的事情我就杀了你，我认真地保证。”  
卫宫士郎因那肉眼可见般的杀气而颤抖了一下，然后垂下肩膀不服气地嘟囔了一句“明明是你问的”就按照要求乖乖闭嘴了。  
弓兵没有在开玩笑。虽然气氛被这个小鬼头搞得乱七八糟，但非常遗憾他绝无可能去接受这样毫无紧张感的软绵绵粘糊糊的氛围。  
或许是有那么一瞬间的恍惚吧，所以才容忍了这样荒唐的行为。但实质上他就如同筑巢的蜘蛛，几乎微不可见但韧性的网是附着在阴暗角落的坚固防线，要说有什么被容许触及的话、那就是拼命在蛛网之上做最后挣扎的猎物。

但是，遇到扯断蛛丝奋不顾身地向网的中心猎手的方向前进的猎物，这是、………。

是此世间最为愚蠢之物、吧。

卫宫士郎的手指伸了进来。比起上一次的莽莽撞撞的话大概勉强可以说是有了那么一点进步。……果然是看了什么奇怪影片吧，真不知道他偷偷摸摸看的时候是何感想。  
“Archer、那个……咬太紧了……”  
“少啰嗦。”  
破廉耻而简短的对话就此结束。  
他没心思去顾及那怪异的填充感，少年看上去也同样没有开口讲话的余裕。汗水从卫宫士郎通红的鼻尖上滚落下来，砸在Archer的下腹部。天气已经开始冷了，灼热的吐息在空气里凝成白雾，而那双琥珀色的眼睛好像也蒙了雾气一样，一副紧张得要哭出来的样子。  
……所以搞什么。我才是被上的那个好吗。  
手撑在膝窝造成了现在这种双腿大开的姿势。从这个角度能清楚地看到自己的性器在这种刺激下就勃起了的丑态与卫宫士郎那张无辜到让人讨厌的脸。

沉默到称得上是死寂的，只有某一处被触碰到的时候Archer才会发出压抑的闷哼。  
“啊、是这里……”  
卫宫士郎丝毫没有意识到这件事的羞耻度而直率地作出了发言。  
“可以了吗？……我要进来了哦。”  
“……别废话了快点。”  
卫宫士郎轻轻点头“嗯”了一声，紧张地咬紧嘴唇扶住Archer的腰。视线和精神自然而然地集中在了被扩张的穴口，不管是哪一方都感觉快要烧灼起来。

——几乎称得上是横冲直撞，卫宫士郎就这样进来了。毫无技巧可言的进入使得就算是Archer也倒抽了一口冷气。  
果然所谓“学习”根本就是毫无作用……当然，要去指正也是可以的，但是Archer并不想这么做。一来虽不愿意承认但是他自己也心知肚明自己无法给出有效的建议，反而会激发卫宫士郎那令人头疼的死倔性格而让情况变得愈发混乱。二来的话、要是温柔以待那就像是真正的性爱了。魔力供给这层摇摇欲坠的玻璃就会被打破，除了一地碎片不会剩下其他的。只需要效率。只需要魔力。其他的一切、全部都……。  
——反正他也已经早就习惯和疼痛作伴。

然而卫宫士郎总是会干出超乎他想象的蠢事。少年仿佛意识到了什么，莽莽撞撞的动作突兀地停顿了下来，引得Archer皱起眉头。  
“……我是不是又搞砸了。”并不是在征询回答，卫宫士郎非常有自知之明地意识到了这一点。琥珀色的眼睛里带着不甘心的沮丧，Archer总感觉像是看到了一对垂下来的耳朵。  
“不要去在意那种细枝末节的事情，我没有抱怨吧。”弓兵烦躁地偏开脑袋，“快点。”  
“……唔。”卫宫士郎眨眨眼睛，仿佛是接受了这个说法一样慢慢动作了起来——但仅仅是“仿佛”而已。  
Archer迅速地察觉到了不对劲。  
就算是不习惯，也太慢了。过于缓慢的推进使得感官变得格外清晰起来，英灵甚至能感觉到少年的性器是如何一寸一寸在自己的身体里动作，而自己的内里又是如何违背意愿而不知羞耻地吸附绞紧。  
“卫宫士郎……！！”Archer咬牙切齿地吐出全名的音节以此作出发怒的警告。“我说了快点……！”  
作为从者对于人类来说无法承受的怪力捏得少年的手臂发出危险的咯咯作响声，这表明Archer是认真地在发火。然而就算如此卫宫士郎也仅仅是吃痛地扭曲了一下表情，随即逞强般地摆出一张令人厌烦的若无其事的脸。  
“Archer。”卫宫士郎神色认真地说，“你不觉得舒服的话我就不会继续。”  
“……什……”这回轮到弓兵吃了一惊。  
“你不舒服的话我就不会继续。”少年重复道，并且似乎是因为Archer那一闪而过的讶异而感到得意一般歪歪头，“魔力供给的话双方都要高潮才可以吧？”  
“……”这确实是事实。明知道这是强词夺理，但是Archer竟然一时想不到该如何回击。  
这沉默好像给予了卫宫士郎得寸进尺的资本。“所以、嗯……我也想让你……。”然后仿佛是害羞了一般红着脸没能说下去。啧、果然小鬼还是小鬼。  
——我也想让你感觉舒服。  
Archer几乎要为自己能听出来没能说完的这句话的内容是什么而感到可悲了。他太过了解卫宫士郎这  
个人的扭曲之处了。  
因此——  
“……”  
“……好痛？！干什么？！”卫宫士郎捂住突如其来被踹了一脚的肩膀，发出吃痛的嘶声愤愤看着罪魁祸首的Archer。  
“做得到的话就试试吧。”Archer还维持着踹人的姿势，连接处的地方除了夜晚的阴翳之外毫无遮拦，但情色到这个地步却仍摆出了一张看起来十分欠打的嘲笑的脸，即使红潮和汗水都还挂在上面。“做不到就杀了你、狂妄的小鬼。”  
卫宫士郎愣住了。  
“……啊啊。”然后少年笑着接受了挑战。

“……哈、嗯……”  
身体发热起来。  
吐息从唇缝泄露。  
几乎可以称得上是在痉挛。  
……好像不小心给自己挖了个坑。现在Archer开始感觉后悔了。  
不、与其说是作茧自缚，不如说是卫宫士郎的学习能力超乎了他的料想。  
卫宫士郎是一个笨拙的三流魔术师。十年来连修复玻璃的基础魔术都不会的毫无长进的家伙。但唯有在熔铸伪造刀剑的方面，可以达到匹敌英灵的境地。  
关于这一点Archer是了解的。正因如此、他才会被抑止力选为代理者。  
……但是。  
在这种方面的学习能力是不需要的……！

似乎在摸到一次正确答案之后卫宫士郎就尝到了甜头。他没有错过Archer紧闭上眼睛仰起脸颤抖的一瞬间，迅速作出了应该集中在此处的判断。  
“啊、唔嗯……”  
这判断是正确的。很快压抑的喘息就变得逐渐超脱控制，明明是低沉的男人的声音对于卫宫士郎来说却感觉过于甜腻像是心脏都被揪住了。并没有任何一句希求解脱的言语，但是卫宫士郎能感觉Archer和开始焦躁了。少年自己的呼吸也紊乱起来，心跳捶打着胸腔显得太过吵闹了。  
这样的表情。这样的声音。他也会有啊……。  
想要更多。想要更多。想要更多——

“Archer。”  
卫宫士郎像漂浮在梦中一样轻声呼唤着。  
“Archer。Archer。”  
体内的撞击却是结结实实的顶在敏感点，逼出更多的身体的颤抖和声音的变调。同时卫宫士郎的手还不老实地摸上胸部，近乎于急躁地抚弄揉捏着。  
“哈啊、Archer……”  
肠壁紧紧地咬着。Archer蜷缩起脚趾，明明没有被如何刻意触碰的性器却维持着兴奋的状态。弓兵抓着床单的手过于用力而爆起青筋，随后却又被卫宫士郎握住手腕亲吻绷带。  
“……Archer。”  
到这里为止就已经该划出警戒线了，但是只有今天、拥有鹰之瞳的英灵看漏了这早已越界的行为。  
然后、

卫宫士郎、像是吃完饭就该喝茶那样，完全没有任何不自然地、顺理成章一般地，吻了上来。  
柔软的嘴唇。  
颤抖的呼吸。  
少年带着汗水的青涩的味道。  
几乎笨拙到磕到牙齿。  
模仿着什么一样小心翼翼地伸出的舌头。

卫宫士郎打破了最初作出的禁令。  
就仿佛是、任何一个第一次满怀紧张和雀跃亲吻初恋对象的高中生一般。像是爱情小说里描写的、任何一个在校园的天台上，夏季的树荫下，放学后的体育馆，所发生的令少年人期待的初吻一般。

不。不对。不是。  
不是那样美好的东西。  
不是那样值得憧憬的东西。  
这是、不被需要的、不该如此的、卫宫士郎、为什么——

既然这样那推开然后把他揍一顿就可以了。打破禁令的错误在他。  
对于Archer来说这是不必费力就可以做到的事情。即使是在这种状况之下，要把卫宫士郎拎起来砸到墙角还是完全没有问题的。

但是。  
啊、但是。  
是被什么东西所蛊惑了呢。是被夺去的呼吸吗。是性爱的过程带来的快感的错觉吗。是因为刚刚被呼唤名字的愚蠢行径吗。是因为那双腻得像蜂蜜一样的琥珀色眼睛吗。  
……还是说、因为红发的少年、这世间最为愚蠢之物其本身、呢。  
Archer没有把卫宫士郎砸到墙角、  
而是接受一般闭上了眼睛。

如果这样自欺欺人的话那么就会坠入地狱的深渊。这件事毫无疑问。  
……但英灵其身就是跨越地狱而来到此处的。

“卫宫、士郎……”  
弓兵夹杂着喘息这么说着。  
只是如此回应就够了。

 

卫宫士郎睁开眼睛时天空还是漆黑的。  
枕边没有躺过的气息。  
“……哈啊……那家伙。不会马上又去找人单挑了吧……”  
正当他抓起衣服准备出门寻找servant时，红衣弓兵出现在了房间里。  
“你现在这个状态打算去哪。”  
Archer仿佛刚才什么都没有发生过一样如同往日地抱着手臂，不紧不慢地打量着半裸的卫宫士郎。  
“……什、你在啊！”卫宫士郎窘迫地放下手愤恨地注视着一定是在某个地方看笑话的英灵，“那就说一声啊！我看你不在我还以为……”  
“你多大了还非要别人陪着你睡觉吗？”Archer挑挑眉头，“我说过英灵不需要睡眠。你以为靠着那个结界能挡下什么敌人？没事情的话我就要继续去警戒了。”  
……总觉得他是在报复吧可恶。  
“……没事啦！警戒什么的都随便你……好不容易得到的魔力不要挥霍啊。”卫宫士郎嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着像是掩饰尴尬一样扯过被子，英灵正要转身离开时卫宫士郎却像突然想起了什么一样叫住了他。  
“啊，对了！那个……”  
Archer回过头来看着自己的御主。  
“……那个，晚安。”  
“……”

空气凝滞了。

为什么我要自取其辱……反正他肯定会嘲笑我的……  
卫宫士郎刚刚说完就已经开始后悔了。

Archer沉默地走向屋外，红衣摆利落地消失在房檐。  
“……晚安。”

“哎？”

红色的身影早已经看不见了。

-Fin-


End file.
